Finally Found You
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Joey dumped Tristan! Will a certain someone be able to comfort Joey during the night? SetoJoey, TristanMiho


Yugioh: Finally Found You

notes: don't owe Yugioih! This is gonna be a one-shot! Here it is...

Joey sighed as he walked around the park during the night, he knew he supposed to be back at his apartment since it's getting late and was a school night. But he didn't want to go back since a certain someone was waiting for him back there, his old boyfriend Tristan was waiting for him since Joey dumped him the other day during school. **_Flashback_** _"How could you?!" Joey yelled angrily at him as the two boys were going home that day._

_"How could I what, baby?" Tristan asked surprised, "you! You kissed Miho and I saw you kissing her in the park where everyone could see!" Joey cried angrily. "Joey! Listen to me! It was an accident!" Tristan cried slowly, "too hell it is! I can't believe you kiss another person than me since we've been dating for almost two years!" Joey cried. "Trist, is everything all right?" Miho's voice asked worriedly, "everything isn't fine! I saw him kissing you!" Joey cried pointing to her._

_"So? It's not like you and Tristan were going out or anything, were you?" Miho asked as she stared at Tristan shocked, "what did you told her?!" Joey asked angrily. Tristan sighed as he knew he was defeated, "I told her that I wasn't seeing anyone and we've been dating for almost half a year now," Tristan explained as Joey gasped. "Joey! Believe me, I wouldn't date Tristan if he was with you! He didn't told me the truth!" Miho cried, "I don't believe the both of you anymore! Just leave me alone!" Joey cried as he ran out off the school._

**_End flashback_** How could he do this to me? I thought we were more than friends! We've been friends since we first met Yugi and the others! How could he?! Joey thought as he sat down at a bench angrily. "So, puppy finally has training to go outside, does he?" A voice asked suddenly as Joey knew who it was, "go away Kaiba. I'm in a bad mood right now," he said as Seto smirked. "What happened? Did you lost an old bone of yours and you began looking here for it?" Seto asked laughing.

"Damn it! Why won't you shut the hell up for once?!" Joey cried angrily as Seto looked at him surprised, "I know why your upset mutt. Rumors are going around that you and Tristan broke off your relationship," Seto said as Joey didn't looked at him. "It's his own fault, his been dating Miho for almost half a year now since we started dating for almost two years," Joey explained angrily. "Joey, why won't you just talk to him?" Seto suggested, why the hall am I begin nice to him? His my enemy! He thought angrily.

Joey shook his head, "I don't want to see him. I don't even want to go back to the apartment cause his been there since this afternoon," he said as he looked up at the sky. "Come over to my place," Seto blurted out, what the hell?! Why can't I stopped being nice to him?! He thought surprised. Joey looked back at him, "are you sure about that? I don't want to interrupt anything back at your place," he said as Seto shook his head.

"Just repaying you back for helping me save my company," Seto said as Joey's eyes began to twitch. "Hey you! Darz was gonna destroy the world, we didn't..." he didn't finished as a finger was placed on his lips to silent him. "You talk too much, don't you think so?" Seto asked as he began to kiss Joey on the lips, Joey gasped as he felt Seto's warm tounge since of his mouth. Joey moaned as he began kissing back, he felt cold hands under his shirt as Joey shivered at the feeling.

Joey didn't want the kiss to end but they have too, since they are loosing air. Joey looked at Seto who was staring back, "what was that about?" He asked surprised. Seto smiled as he went towards his ear and whispered, "I love you since I first met you," he said as he pulled back and saw Joey's face shocked. "Why didn't you say anything before than?" He asked, "I didn't know yet, but after I kicked your ass in DK, I've decided about you," he replied.

Joey sighed, "I've always loved you ever since you've dueled Yugi and lost for the very first time," he said as Seto looked at him surprised. "Than it should be me asking you, why didn't you say anything?" He asked, "I was too afraid. So, I began to date Tristan after Battle City," Joey explained. "Are you saying we should go with this relationship?" Seto asked smiling, Joey nodded. "I'm not sure how Tristan would react, but the others would be ok with it," he said smiling.

Seto nodded, "all right. Let's get you out off the cold before you catch a flu or something," he said as the two boys walk towards Seto limo. "Hey Seto, what were you doing here anyway?" Joey asked surprised, "Yugi called me cause Tristan called him since you've been gone for too long. I was getting worried about you," Seto explained. Joey smirked, "wow! The great CEO is finally going soft besides Mokuba," he said laughing.

"Shut up, it's a good thing I love you," Seto said smiling as Joey nodded and they both kissed again before going inside the limo.

END!!!!!!!!!

me: how was it?!

Yami: hopefully we might think about having another one-shot about tristan's feelings when we have time

seto: we'll be onto the next story soon

joey: review and update!


End file.
